There is a known gas-liquid separator (SU 501765, publ. 31 May 1974), performing uniflow liquid separation from the gas flow. Separator consists of the vertical cylindrical body with draining partition installed on the plate including blade swirler with horizontal openings at the inlet, and the separation branch pipe above the cylindrical body with an additional partition with cylindrical pipe in the center. Above the diaphragm there are drain openings; above the cylindrical pipe is a truncated cone with clearance at the outlet of the separation unit.
A deficiency of this design is that both lower and upper parts of the separation unit are not intended to operate for transportation of the gas-liquid flow with solid matter. The presence of cylindrical sections with equal diameters both in upper and lower parts of the separation unit limits consumption of separator when gas phase load is increased, because the spiral of whirlpool flows changes in height, i.e. expanded, therefore, centrifugal properties of the binary flow are changing along its path to decreasing. This leads to slipping of the liquid fraction between the cylinders, i.e. loss of the liquid phase with the solid particles.
The closest analog of the present invention is the Uniflow Gas-Liquid Separator (SU 856501, published 30 Oct. 1979). This separator contains the vertical cylindrical body with draining partition installed on the plate including a blade swirler with horizontal openings at the inlet, and the separation branch pipe above the cylindrical body with diaphragms at the outlet. For intensification of the thin-wall drops separation from the flow the separator has an additional partition installed prior the drain partition above the plate; and the body wall has openings above the bottom edge of the additional partition. The separator has a fairing installed at the openings level.
A deficiency of this design is that both upper and lower parts of the separation unit cannot operate with solid particles in the gas-liquid flow by the same reason as in the separator of SU 501765. The presence of cylindrical sections with equal diameters both in upper and lower parts of the separation unit limits consumption of the separator when gas phase load is increased, because the spiral of whirlpool flow changes in height, i.e. expanded, therefore, centrifugal properties of the binary flow are changing along its path to decreasing. This leads to slipping of the liquid fraction between the cylinders, i.e. loss of the liquid phase with the solid particles.
With increased gas flow through the separator, i.e. intensified operation of the known separator, after spinning of the gas-liquid flow the particles will pass the first chamber and furthermore, i.e. return to the process. Great number of the gas return flows and spinning create a certain resistance in the known separator. The known separator also contains vertical cylindrical body with draining partition installed on the plate, which prevents operation in horizontal position and restricts application options.
The goal of this invention is to increase efficiency and reliability of separation in the wide range of loads and expand the scope of application.